<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Patience is a Virtue by milbbangjju</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967349">Patience is a Virtue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milbbangjju/pseuds/milbbangjju'>milbbangjju</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Lessons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band), 연애혁명 | Love Revolution (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, milbbang, milkaeng, university student!lee jaehyun x highschooler!lee kyungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milbbangjju/pseuds/milbbangjju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>lee kyungwoo was never one with so much patience, and that part of him often made things difficult for jaehyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Younghoon/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Lee Jaehyun/Lee Kyungwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love Lessons [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2243763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Patience is a Virtue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>university student!lee jaehyun x lee kyungwoo<br/>hyunjae is 21 while kyungwoo is 18 here</p><p>inspired by various posts from the 밀갱/milkaeng hashtags on twitter</p><p>i don’t read the webtoon, so this is solely based on what i see from the webdrama version of kyungwoo!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“yo”, that simple and short greeting was what welcomed jaehyun as soon as he entered his bedroom. </p><p>there he was, lee kyungwoo, casually lying down on his bed, playing his favorite game on his phone.</p><p>in fact, it was not the first time something like this happened. sometimes jaehyun would find his younger boyfriend at his apartment, occupying his place--mostly bedroom, as if it was his own place.</p><p>not that jaehyun minded, he was the one who entrusted kyungwoo with his apartment access code anyway. after all, seeing the person he loved after a long day filled with lectures and some additional group work always managed to soothe down his exhaustion.</p><p>“hey there”, jaehyun responded as he placed his bag on the desk, taking his jacket off before walking towards the bed. “i thought you’re hanging out with your friends this evening?”, he looked at his boyfriend questioningly as he settled next to kyungwoo, his hand patting the younger boy’s red head.</p><p>“change of plan”, kyungwoo answered without even looking up from his phone. however, his attention was shifted as soon as he felt jaehyun’s lips on the top of his head.  “<i>hyung</i>, what the fuck?”, the boy’s gaze finally darted away from his phone, pushing jaehyun away by his shoulders. “you haven’t even showered yet. you stink.” </p><p>instead of getting upset, the older let out a soft chuckle. “alright, alright, kyungwoo-<i>ya</i>. i can get my kisses after i am done with shower, right?”  </p><p>“hmm.. maybe”, a short answer. but jaehyun knew that he was going to get it anyway. </p><p>and so, without wasting any more time, he stood up from the bed and made his way to the bathroom.</p><p>--</p><p>as soon as jaehyun finished showering, now clad in fresh clothes, he made his way back to the bedroom. he found kyungwoo getting preoccupied with his phone again when he entered the room, except that this time, the boy looked rather annoyed.</p><p>“what’s up?” the older questioned as he plopped down onto the mattress, his gaze fixed on the younger’s face.</p><p>kyungwoo looked up from his phone, huffing. </p><p>“just gongju and his love problem, as always.” after he uttered the answer, kyungwoo placed his phone on the bedside table. “not a big deal anyway, he can solve it by his own.”, the boy continued his sentence nonchalantly.</p><p>upon noticing that kyungwoo’s attention had completely shifted away from his phone, jaehyun curled his lips into a cheeky smile. “alright, no more gong juyoung or anyone else. only lee jaehyun is allowed to be in lee kyungwoo’s mind starting from now!”</p><p>jaehyun’s words made the younger scoff, “stop, that’s corny.”</p><p>in spite of his mocking answer, the boy moved closer towards jaehyun, leaning his head against the older’s broad chest. the action didn’t fail to make jaehyun’s smile grow wider, one of his arms are now wrapped around the younger’s waist, his lips finding their way to kyungwoo’s crimson locks again.</p><p>it didn’t take long until jaehyun’s lips began moving to other parts of kyungwoo’s face. with the younger’s face being cupped in his hand, the older brushed kyungwoo’s bangs off his eye-- a privilege which belonged to lee jaehyun only. other people would definitely receive a piercing glare from the boy if they ever tried to do that.</p><p>after planting a kiss on the younger’s forehead, jaehyun’s lips came in contact with the tip of his nose, both of his cheeks, before eventually moving down to his lips.</p><p>the kiss started off gentle, and it should have remained that way, until kyungwoo got all heated up and deepened the kiss. soon, their limbs were entangled with one another’s, jaehyun’s teeth nibbling on kyungwoo’s lower lip, making the younger whimper against his lips as his body was pressed down against the mattress.</p><p>jaehyun’s mind told him that it would get dangerous if he didn’t stop himself right away. with every ounce of self control that he had, he broke the kiss first.</p><p>however, as soon as he pulled himself off the younger, he was met with the sight of kyungwoo, panting as he tried to catch his breath, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. the view alone made it hard for jaehyun to tear his gaze away.</p><p>“more…”, kyungwoo’s deep voice broke the silence between the two. “i want more…”, his voice came out almost inaudible, yet his words didn’t go unnoticed by jaehyun.</p><p>jaehyun would be lying if he said he was not tempted at all. he, after all, was a man with needs. but he knew better than to comply to kyungwoo’s wish. being the older and the mature one in the relationship, he had to be the one with the better self control.</p><p>the older reached down to stroke kyungwoo’s hair, “no can do, lee kyungwoo. we talked about this before, right?”</p><p>his answer earned a frown from the younger. yet, despite his disappointed look, kyungwoo still found himself leaning into the younger’s touch. “fuck it… i don’t care about such a thing… i just want… you, jaehyun <i>hyung</i>”</p><p>now, kyungwoo was making it even harder for jaehyun, especially with the way he called his name. self control, self control, self control. jaehyun mentally repeated the words like some sort of spell, fearing that he would eventually lose every restrain he had.</p><p>“patience is a virtue, baby.”, as soon as kyungwoo heard his last word, the younger shot a glare at him. jaehyun knew how much he hated being babied, and yet he still did it. </p><p>“you know that i am not a patient person to begin with.” the younger continued to fight back, making jaehyun let out a sigh.</p><p>“a no is a no, and that’s final.” jaehyun shifted his body to the spot next to kyungwoo, his voice stern. “it’s only a few months until your 19th birthday anyway….”, his next sentence came off as a mumble.</p><p>“fine….” in the end, the younger gave up with a huff before burying his face against jaehyun’s chest, a favorite spot of his to rest his head.</p><p>“good boy.”, kyungwoo raised his head and glared as soon as he heard the words, especially because he didn’t miss the teasing tone in jaehyun’s voice. his reaction made the older chuckle, patting his head to calm the younger down.</p><p>“patience, lee kyungwoo. you will get it when the time comes.” kyungwoo didn’t respond to his words and yawned instead. that became a sign for jaehyun to end the conversation and hold the younger to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>